The Devils Daughter
by Brooky246
Summary: Gem has just moved from California to a place that she did not want to go to... wintervile. She has know idea what adventures will await her.


As I grasped my last breath in this monster of a world I feel a cold moist hand touch my wrinkly skin.

Three months earlier

Ahh finally a new start in a new town. Yes I guess this will be one of those starts moving from somewhere else having a weird background. **No na ah** I was queen bee at my old school with my sparkling blue eyes and beachbrown curlyhair  
/and I expected the same thing to happen here. My mum say's that I should just go with the flow but who would want to go with the flow.

"Hun time to go" says my mum

Now I guess this is where we have that heart to heart talk about my life. Well my dad left when I was born it really effected why some of youmay think I am brat, sometimes I even think that. My dad still sends in checks to support

me and my mum each montheven though my mum tries to cover it up and say it is from my grandma (sherry)and grandpa (mark) there names aren'tlucifer are I guess that is my emotional background. "Hun I need to lock

up the house"

"I'm coming mum"

I race out of my room and grab my purple bag and of corse keep running until I reach my car. On my 16 birthday there was a big red bow on a silver car my mum was shocked and well me I thought it was from her. When I actually got inside the car there was  
/a note and a card saying happy birthday from lucifer and that is when became obsessed with the whole check thing. Well now you are probably wondering my age so I am 18 last year of school to be persist 5 months left. I amalso going to Yale they  
/just don't know that yet.

* * *

Hi reader my name is Brooklyn and I am the author. This is my first time using and writing a fan fiction/book. I will try to post 1-2 chapters a week. (These chapters will probably be small)Please do not get mad at me if this does not happen.

I am busy and have other stuff to do.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

My eyes blue and blurry looking up at a face with blond hair and brown eyes. Could this be my last view of this world.

As I pull up to the big old scary building. I see nobody, but car parks full, doors shut. I felt like I was in no mans land. *deep breathing* my hand on my heart and my pulse racing. Am I late, I can't be late, not on the first day at least. I glance  
/down at my watch to see 8:30am. The feeling was like my jaw dropping onto piles of glass. The pain was hard but in the end I got through it. Even though I am always up for a good party, I could not be labelled the party girl who was late for her first  
/day of school.

As I opened the old creepy wooden door I race to the principals office even though I had no clue where it was. I glance to my right and then my left to see the mostblondest hair in the world. Those hudge brown eyes I could look at them all day.

I feel a moist hand touch my skin as I come to a chrashing holt. My pulse once again racing only to see the boy. But did I know that he would be the death of me.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

My heart still racing and waiting for him to say a word.

"Well you look new" he says with a smug look on his face

"Maybe if you tell me where the principals office I will tell you" I reply with a shy look on my face

He points ahead and I rip my hand away. My heart dropped and my blood no longer pumping. Do I have feelings for a boy I don't even know. I run away from him as fast as possible "So are you going to tell me your name" he says shouting across the hall  
way

"No, no yet" I say with full out sassyness.

I sprint across the hoping I am not late. Keep looking to my right and left hoping to see a sign that says principal office or just office. As I keep looking from side to side I see a picture with my mum. I did not know mum came to this school I think  
/to myself she never mentioned it. So once again I come to a chrashing holt to look at the picture. She is with a man I thinkwith shivers going down my spine. I look at the label it says "prom queen and king of 1999 polly light and lucifer stone"  
/wait is lucifer my father

* * *

 **Chapter 4**


End file.
